


you & me, that’s my whole world

by blazeinthedark



Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [4]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: All that good stuff that we love to see!, Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, canon typical homophobia, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeinthedark/pseuds/blazeinthedark
Summary: “ I’m sick of hiding and skulking around like I can’t rock the boat; I’ve done enough of that.”Cooper brings Kris home after the events in the café.
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris
Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214048
Kudos: 1





	you & me, that’s my whole world

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly canon compliant. i haven’t managed to get my hands on the bonus chapter of the book, so i don’t know if it says that Kris and Cooper’s dad haven’t met yet, or what. But with the original book, there is technically nothing to say that this Doesn’t Happen. 
> 
> Also: Cooper’s 18 in this. I know he’s 17 in the book, but I assume he’s turning 18 at some point since he’s in his final year and therefore I have elected that is birthday is in the weeks between October and November. Happy birthday, Cooper lol.

We’re in my car heading home from the cafe. I’ve decided not to think about the revelations we’ve just made about Simon. I don’t want this to become my entire life, more than it already is. However, I can’t help but look over at Kris appreciatively. Beauty and brains, for sure. He put together in minutes what the rest of us have been thinking about for months.

”What?” he asks, when he notices me staring.

”Nothing,” I tell him with a little shake of my head. I reach over and take his hand, slotting it under mine where it rests on the gear shift. 

I’m just about to take the exit towards Kris’ apartment when I change my mind. I turn toward the highway instead and Kris notices the change instantly.

“Where are we going?” He asks. 

My hand flexes then relaxes around the steering wheel of my Jeep. “My house.”

Kris pauses, then: “Seriously?”

I peer out at the darkness outside. It’s already 9:30.“Yeah,” I tell him. “Look, don’t stress, we’ll just go straight upstairs.” 

“I’m not,” Kris pauses, then clears his throat, “I mean, I’m happy to do whatever you want.”

I nod determinedly. Pop calling this “ _my choice_ ” is echoing in my head, and I just want it to stop. I’m sick of hiding and skulking around like I can’t rock the boat; I’ve done enough of that. Nonny said that Pop would have to get used to it, and I guess he will.

Kris and I sit in relative silence as I drive down the street to my house. It’s too late for reporters to be camping out there, so I pull up at the front with ease. I’m up and out of the Jeep before Kris can even move, and when he does open his door, it’s hesitantly.

“We don’t have to do this,” I tell him instantly. “I can take you back.” I don’t usually drive Kris around. In fact, we don’t usually leave his place at all. But the cafe we were going to wasin his neighbourhood, so I picked him up on the way through. 

He looks at me like I’m crazy. “I’m concerned about you, not me.”

I shrug. “It has to happen eventually, right? And this is a lot better than an awkward family meal.”

Kris tilts his head in acknowledgment. 

“Come on.” I grab him by the hand and start making my way to the front door. 

I open the door into the living room, Pop’s stretched out on the couch a baseball game on the TV. It’s an old recording. Nonny’s sat next to him, looping some crochet. I don’t hesitate when I walk in the door, pulling Kris in behind me.

Pop doesn’t turn around to look at me, he rarely does now, but Nonny does, and a slow smile creeps across her face when she sees us. “Home now, are ya?” Pop asks gruffly.

“Yep,” I respond, falsely cheery. “This is Kris, we’re going upstairs now.”

Pop whips around to look at us, but I’m determinedly taking Kris up the stairs.

“Nice to meet you,” Kris says, weakly, because he’s the nicest person in the world and wouldn’t be caught dead being impolite despite the glare on my father’s face. 

“Nice to meet you too, young man!” Nonny calls back.

I march right upstairs, not pausing until I get to the landing. Kris has a wide eyed look on his face that makes me laugh, and I reel him in for a kiss. “See that wasn’t so bad,” I tell him, confidently.

He looks incredulous. “That was _so_ uncomfortable, please can we go to your room before your father comes up here.”

He’s basically begging, and it’s very amusing to me. Keely was never allowed in my room, nor to spend the night, but I know there’s no way on God’s green earth that my dad would want to have that conversation with me about Kris, so I feel pretty confident as I lock the door to my bedroom. 

Kris picks up one of the baseballs on my shelf, turning to me with curious eyes. 

“From my first game,” I tell him, “Chuck it here.”

Kris snorts, “I’m not doing that.”

I raise my eyebrows, crossing the room to take it out of his hands, “Why not?”

“Give you opportunity to judge my throwing skills? I’d rather not.” 

I laugh, “Are they bad?”

Kris shrugs, “Let’s just say I spent more time in science class than playing baseball.”

I’m directly across from him now, barely a few inches away. I run my hand up his bicep. He looks at me with a little smirk. “What are you doing?” 

I grin right back, “Trying to distract you from looking around my room. Why, is it working?”

Kris casts a cursory glance around, then his face lights up. “It was,” he says, breaking away to look at the photos hanging above my desk. He touches a picture of me when I was much younger, my hair almost bleach blond instead of the sandy colour it’s aged to now, with a much too large pitcher’s glove in my hand. “Oh my _god_ ,” he laughs, “You’re so cute.”

I groan, “See this is _exactly_ what I meant to distract you from.”

“No,” Kris drags out, moving across to the next photo which is me and some people from the showcase exhibition I did last year. “Hey!” He points at one of the figures. “That‘s Alex.”

I squint at the photo, “Yes it is.” Alex is the mutual friend whose birthday party Kris and I met at. I smile at the thought. “Guess we should tell him he’s a matchmaker.”

Kris laughs quietly, it’s warm and rich and makes me shudder. “You looked so good that night.”

“So did you,” I say, thinking of him in that tight button down. He smiles at me with soft eyes, and I swallow around the sudden lump in my throat. 

I tug him into a kiss. It’s light at first but as usual, quickly turns passionate. He moves backward, a little dazed. “Here? Really?” he whispers, gesturing to my room.

I shrug. “We can be quiet.”

His lips tick up, “Can you?” He’s leaning into my space now, lips brushing teasingly against mine.

I bite down gently on his lower lip, and he lets out a quiet groan. “Can  _ you _ ?”

His hands are on my hips with purpose now. I loop my arms around his neck and push myself into him. “Jesus, Cooper,” he says, under his breath. 

I drop our kiss and nip the side of his sharp jaw causing his fingers to flex, then tighten around my hips. He makes his way under my t-shirt, hands just skirting up my sides. It encourages me enough to pull his green polo shirt all the way off him. He does the same with my shirt.

It hits me then: I’m making out, shirtless, with my boyfriend in my childhood bedroom. 

Weird feeling. Especially considering that just a few weeks ago, it seemed like an impossibility. 

Kris moves to my neck, sucking wet kisses down the line of my throat. I bite my lip to hold in a noise. I don’t have to tell him not to leave hickeys. He won’t. But for a second, I almost wish he would. 

He’s at the juncture between my shoulder and neck when I decide to act. I drop my hands to the waistline of Kris’ jeans, and slowly pop the top button. He grabs my ass and uses the leverage to tug us closer together. His mouth is still working on my collarbone when I let out a contented sigh that makes him look up. The reprieve gives me an opportunity to finish what I started, and I shove Kris’ jeans further down his legs. Kris steps out of them easily, just miles of his toned legs on display. 

“You too,” he says, brokenly. I pull my own jeans off immediately, until it’s just me in my boxers and Kris in his briefs. 

“Wow,” I grin, “You look good in those. You should model.”

“Ha ha,” he responds sarcastically, but he’s smiling too. 

He kisses me again, his fingers digging into my hair. The lack of material separating us is really evident, and when he brushes up against me, I can feel the hard line in his briefs. His fingers dip into the waistline of my boxers, and he breathes in my ear, “Can I take these off, baby?”

The combination of the endearment, his voice, and the request itself has me tossing my head back with a groan I’m trying to silence. I nod, and tell him, “Please, _please_ ,” like the words are punched out of me. 

I go down on my bed and Kris is peeling my boxers off me before doing the same to his own. It’s the first time we’ve both been naked together, and although I have seen Kris like this before, it feels different. 

He’s looking at me with eyes blown wide, taking deep, stabilising breaths. I take ahold of his arms and take him down with me, thankful that my double bed is long enough to at least partially support us horizontally. I get my leg wrapped around his waist and use my strength to roll us over until he’s on his back. Kris goes with it, bucking his hips up so our dicks slide against each other.

”God,” I mutter into his mouth, and I can feel him grin underneath me. I hook my hands under his knees and pull him to the edge of the bed. 

He looks at me, confused, “What are you—oh.” He cuts himself off, as I sink to my knees at the end of my bed. 

“Cooper,” he whispers, curling a hand around my jaw. I know he’s about to try and give me an out, but I don’t give him the opportunity. 

I wrap a fist around him loosely. This I’ve done before, and I know exactly how much pressure to apply to have him squirming and groaning under his breath. 

“Cooper, baby,” he tries again, but it dissolves into another moan as I wrap my lips around him.

This is new. It takes me a second to figure out my rhythm, curling a tongue underneath the head of his dick. His hands fly to my hair instantly, and he curses. 

“Fuck, babe,” he says, “You can’t do that to me when I’m trying to be quiet.” 

This only encourages me, and I sink further down, wrapping my hands around the backs of his thighs to help me as I go. His hands tighten in my hair, just shy of painful, and I can feel his hips making shallow, abandoned thrusts into my mouth like he can’t help himself. It’s so hot that I moan, muffled around him and his whole body tightens at the vibrations. 

“Cooper,” he swears, slipping into German as I keep going. It doesn’t take much longer before he’s easing me off his with a hand on my jaw. 

“Stop,” he says, breaking back into English, “Or I’m going to fucking come.” 

He tugs me to my feet, and meets me in a deep kiss, fingers twisting in my short hair. I kiss him back just as ferociously, running my hands over his back. 

He pushes me onto my bed so we’re lying with our heads at the headboard instead of almost falling off the side. He trails a hand down to my cock which has been straining against my stomach for the past 15 minutes. 

I’m swearing at the first touch, and he presses a kiss to my ear. “Quiet, remember?” 

It’s a lot harder than it sounds, when Kris runs a thumb over the head of my dick and then down the vein. The thought comes to me like a lightening strike, and I lean up to kiss Kris firmly. 

“Fuck me.” 

Kris reels back, surprised. “What?”

I buck into his hand where he’s stopped moving and keen, “You heard me. Please.” 

“I don’t have any condoms.” Kris looks like his world is ending. 

I smile, “I do.” I reach down and grab the box that was thrown at me in the cafeteria the other week. 

Kris looks at me cautiously, as if he’s still not sure. I run my hands across his shoulders.

”I want this,” I assure him. “I want you.” 

It’s enough to get him moving, and he buries a groan in my neck. “I can’t believe we’re doing this with your family downstairs.” 

I snort, the thought hadn’t really occurred to me. “And all the times we’ve been alone in your apartment.” I say, wistfully, but I’m joking. I honestly thought it would be so much longer before I was ready for that, but with Kris leaning over me, looking at me like he’s in love, it just feels right. 

Kris looks at me, “We need—“

“Lube,” I interrupt, reaching over to my bedside table to pull a bottle out.

He raises his eyebrows, and I give him a look. “What? I may have gotten my sex ed in the South, but I have watched porn before.”

He laughs, but it’s jittery, and that’s when I realise he’s just as nervous as I am. 

I touch the side of his face, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Seriously.”

Kris shakes his head, “I want to.” 

I take a deep breath, “Okay,” I thrust shallowly against him, making his arms buckle where they’re bracketed around my head. “How do we do this?”

“I think,” he pauses, settling between my hips, “We just go for it?”

We stare at each other for a few seconds before breaking into muffled laughter. Kris presses his face into my neck, flushing all the way down his chest. The laughter relaxes me. It’s more comfortable knowing he feels just as awkward as me, and we roll our hips together a few times just to keep things moving. I feel ready to combust any moment when I hear the click of the bottle cap, and then Kris’ fingers gently running up my thigh. 

I groan into his neck, tilting my hips to provide a better angle. 

He starts to work a slicked finger into me, and at first it’s so uncomfortable and weird I almost tell him to stop. Then he crooks his finger, and I can feel the whole room narrow down to just him and I. Sparks shoot through my veins, and I’m throwing my head back, calling out, “Fuck!” before I can stop it. 

Kris hushes me with a little laugh, “Okay?” he asks.

“Babe,” I groan out, “Don’t stop.”

He starts methodically working me open, his other hand coming up to pet at my thigh, or hips or provide much necessary attention to my dick. 

It doesn’t take long before I’m clutching at this forearms with both hands, my entire body moving of its own accord. “Please,” I grovel and he looks at me, eyes so dark and so heated, I shiver. 

He trails down to kiss at my abs, “Look at you,” he says, in wonder. “Unreal.”

I flush at his words, and roll my hips down onto his fingers as a reminder to hurry up. 

He pulls out, just long enough to roll a condom on and properly slick himself up, but I feel the emptiness, regardless.

He takes one of my hands in his, pinning it to the mattress with a gentle squeeze as he works his way in. His dark hair is sweaty and falling into his eyes, and he’s watching me with so much caution. I raise my other hand and push back his hair so he can see. 

“I’m fine,” I whisper, breaking on a moan as he pushes in deeper. He bottoms out, his arms shaking with the effort of not moving. I take a deep breath to adjust to the feeling. “It’s okay,” I say, after a beat of silence. “You can move.”

Kris curses and his hips snap forward as if instinctively. His hand flexes around mine, and then he’s thrusting properly. I hook one leg over his sharp hip bone, sinking him further into me and we both gasp at the feeling. 

Kris brings his other hand to my shoulder to stabilise himself, then quickens his pace. His eyes are on me as he fucks deeper, making sure I’m okay. 

The increased pleasure has me throwing my head back, and Kris groans as the long line of my neck becomes on display. 

I’m biting my lip to keep any sounds at bay, and Kris looks like he’s similarly struggling. He drops his head to whisper in my ear.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” It’s all he can get out before it descends to a mix of moaning and German. It’s without a doubt the most attractive thing I’ve ever heard in my life, and I grind down on him. The movement encourages him, and he gently bites the shell of my ear. 

It’s when I can feel Kris’ thrusts becoming erratic that I finally get a hand around myself. I’m harder than I thought possible, and already leaking onto my stomach. Kris groans as my fist moves in between our bodies. I can feel his muscles tightening, the veins in his arms straining outwards. 

“Holy shit, baby,” I pant, “I’m gonna come.” 

It only takes a few pumps of my fist, then we’re coming together, our mouths slotted over each other to catch any sounds. 

I feel Kris ease out of me with a quiet groan, then he’s cleaning off my abs with my t-shirt.

“Gross,” I say half heartedly, “Use your own.”

“I only have one.” Kris points out. 

He flops next to me, just a little higher up on the bed, and curls one arm around me to bring my head over to his chest. I kick my way under my sheets lazily and feel Kris do the same. I press an open mouthed kiss to his chest, and he reciprocates with a soft kiss in my hairline. 

I hum contentedly, “That was really great.” My eyes are drooping and I can feel the post orgasm lethargy taking over.

Kris nods into my hair. “Turn the light off,” he mumbles.

I lean over and flick the switch to my lamp, sending us into darkness. 

Kris’ breaths are coming evenly in my hair, and I can feel his body relaxing around me. 

There’s a lot to think about, tomorrow morning with Kris and my family, and the possible ramifications of our discussions at the cafe among them. But it’s late now, and for just a few hours, the only thing I have to think about is sleep and my boyfriend. 

I breathe out and close my eyes.


End file.
